Late Night Encounter
by slackerD
Summary: A late night encounter between Beca and Aubrey.


**Title:** Late Night Encounter  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Summary:** A late night encounter between Beca and Aubrey.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 941  
**A/N:** So this is basically smut with a bit of plot at the end.

* * *

At least one good thing came from this little detour, Beca thinks as her back hits the tiled wall. The groan she lets out isn't from the impact, but rather the feel of the hot blonde now pressed against her, whose hands have slipped into her jeans.

Beca knows she should probably care more about the fact that she's about to have sex with a stranger she just met in a crappy, yet surprisingly clean diner restroom at two in the morning. But Aubrey kisses like the world's about to end and the breathy gasps she's letting out as Beca's hands slide under her bra are just spurring her on.

And then Beca's jeans and underwear are around her ankles and Aubrey's fingers are teasingly running through her folds. Beca lets out a groan of frustration. Everything about this encounter has been hot, fast and needy, leaving her expecting to be filled immediately. Instead, Aubrey seems content to simply tease her. Beca faintly hears a chuckle at her frustration and presses her thigh against the blonde's damp underwear in retaliation.

She receives a strangle grasp for the move, but besides a quick flick of pressure against her clit, the teasing continues.

Beca breaks their kiss to growl, "Don't tease."

Aubrey smirks. "Make me."

Accepting the challenge, Beca grabs Aubrey's wrist and brings the blonde's fingers to her month. She slowly licks them clean, before sucking them teasingly into her mouth. Aubrey gasps in surprise, allowing Beca to spin them around and push Aubrey back against the wall. It's a bit awkward with her jeans dragging on the ground, but Beca somehow manages not to trip.

In retaliation, Aubrey removes Beca's shirt and bra, apparently not ready to give up control yet. Not wanting to lose her tenuous dominance, Beca practically rips off Aubrey's shirt and tosses it aside. Grinning, she lets her hands slip under Aubrey's skirt as the blonde pulls off her own bra.

Presented with Aubrey's hardening nipples, Beca teasingly licks the left one until the blonde is whimpering, nails digging slightly into Beca's skin where her hands are desperately clenching. It's Beca's turn to chuckle as she moves to the right one and sucks hard.

"Yeesss..." Aubrey hisses.

It turns into a moan as Beca's fingers find Aubrey's clit and begin circling it over her underwear.

"Now... who's... teasing," Aubrey gasps as Beca switches back to Aubrey's left nipple.

Smirking, Beca pulls Aubrey in for a kiss as two fingers slip past Aubrey's underwear and into wet heat. Aubrey's moan is low and needy, making Beca achingly wet.

Done with her teasing, Beca begins a steady rhythm, enjoying Aubrey's tightening grip. Beca swallows the blonde's groans and speeds up her thrusts. Even though she's really enjoying the teasing, she knows that despite the late hour, someone's going to want to use the restroom soon.

Eyes closed, Aubrey's letting out quiet gasps and groans as Beca adds another finger.

"Fuucckkk..."

Aubrey comes, her walls clenching around Beca's fingers as the blonde desperately tries to remain quiet. It's so fucking hot that Beca continues her thrusting, letting her thumb press against Aubrey's clit harder until the blonde comes again.

Apparently unable to keep quiet this time, Aubrey fuses her mouth to Beca's. When Aubrey slumps back against the tiles, Beca removes her fingers and lewdly sucks them clean with a grin. Aubrey lets out a groan at the sight, still panting slightly.

"I take it you had a good night," Aubrey says once she's caught her breath.

"The crowd fucking loved me," Beca replies as she pulls her underwear up. "Plus Denny told me he has to talk to me tomorrow. He's so going to offer me a regular gig."

"What about you? Don't you want me to..." Aubrey asks. "You're practically vibrating."

Buckling her jeans, Beca smirks. "Someone's going to come knocking on that door any moment, just like always."

"So?"

"Besides, I don't mind," Beca tells her. "I like it when you owe me."

"But—"

"Anyway," Beca continues as she begins looking for her shirt. "You still have to go back to your office, right. Didn't feel fair for me to leave you hanging. Though, the fact that you're still working this late really isn't healthy."

"It also means you have to wait another hour," Aubrey points out. "And I told you, this project is due at eight a.m. Monday morning. Wouldn't you rather I stay late on a Friday, then go in Saturday afternoon?"

"Whatever," Beca scoffs. "I'll just go home and get started without you. Another reason for you to hurry."

Aubrey takes a steadying breath. "Tease."

"You love it."

"I still don't get your whole role playing thing," Aubrey replies as she pulls on her bra.

"Yeah, but you seem to get off on it as much as I do," Beca retorts with her trademark smirk.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Don't forget to wash your hands before you leave."

Beca pouts dramatically. "What if I don't want to?"

Now dressed, Aubrey drags Beca over to the sink and presses herself against Beca's back. Sensing Beca's need to continue teasing, Aubrey turns on the water and forces the brunette's hands under the water.

"You know this position really isn't helping," Beca retorts as she washes her hands.

"Not my fault," Aubrey replies as she washes her hands also.

Once their hands are clean and dry, Beca pulls Aubrey in for one more kiss. Despite her horniness, Beca keeps it chaste. "I'll see you at home?"

Aubrey nods.

"Good," Beca says. "I'll be naked and waiting." And then with a wink, she slips out the door.


End file.
